A New love
by Como-chan
Summary: A lemon between the characters of Frey & Alice, from the Mange Alice 19th.


**Writer's comment. **

Before I begin writing, let me just say;  
I haven't seen anybody write a Alice x Frey with ''Lemons'' yet. This is also a one shot.

**Alice 19th - A new love.**

''Alice...'' Frey muttered as he pushed her against the outside wall of her house. Alice looked up at him confused, whilst he looked off to his left - an uncomfortable look on his face. ''Frey?'' Alice whispered his name, unsure of what he was thinking. As his head turned back, their eyes met. The look on his face was troubled, and it sent an ache through Alice's heart. ''Alice, I know you like Kyo... and I know he means a lot.'' Frey admitted, as his eyes wandered again. ''...but I think I really, honestly like you Alice'' A sharp beat in her chest made her clutch herself. She bit her lip, feeling guilty at the realization that she had been thinking about Frey for a good while... but she did like Kyo too. ''I, I don't know. I do like you, but I-'' Her sentence was cut off as his lips met hers. She thought about pushing him away, but their kiss became deeper and longer, and she didn't want to let go of him. Just as she was beginning to enjoy it, maybe a little to much, when he stopped. ''Push me away Alice, if you don't want this, I'll understand.'' She didn't even give it much thought, he was bullying her heart. Kissing her and making her enjoy it - and then stopping. However she didn't reply verbally. She took his hand and lead him into her house. ''Nobody is home...''

The door slammed shut behind them, and she suddenly felt nervous. With that, she took him upstairs. A wide grin came upon his face as he seen her sit on the bed. At this moment, her only intention was kissing. As he sat down, his hands laced around in the covers. Feeling the smooth the velvet was, he giggled; reminding Alice of how cute she was.

Quickly, her hand wrapped around his neck. She knew she was being forceful, but just with him sitting there was too teasing. She longed for these lips now. Every second their kisses became more passionate, and his hand got curious. It began by stroking her leg, which was bare due to her rather revealing school uniform. His hands were cold, and it made her jolt. Still kissing, his other hand lowered her completely onto the bed. Now he was free with both hands. His left crept up her blouse, and the other tackled the usually complicated unbuttoning - with one hand. She gasped ''I... I'm embarrassed.'' She wiggled, trying to hide her bra. It made him chuckle, she was his to tease now. ''Don't worry about it.'' Unaware that she was a virgin, he carried on. He skillfully took off her bra - even she struggled sometimes. He returned to her mouth for yet another passionate kiss, as one hand cupped her breast. The other fiddled with the other nipple, rubbing and pulling it to match his sucking and biting motions. The breast that was cupped's nipple was soon being teased with his playful tongue. She squirmed underneath him. He then moved onto the other breast, taking each in turn as his left hand took a journey down south. Thankfully her skirt was short and he had easy access. He played with her pants, running his finger along the outline, before looking back up at her red face. ''I'm going under'' he said playfully. She didn't respond, she just laid there, tense. ''Are you okay?'' he asked worryingly. Seeing her nod, still eyes clenched shut and body tense. He chuckled, and she could feel it on her stomach. ''Well, I guess I'll have to make you talk''

Next thing the skirt and panties were on the other side of her room. God forbid her mom walked in, she worried. Not that she had anytime to worry about that in the current situation. His finger that was playing with her clit, was soon replaced with his mouth. This sent her moaning, loudly. ''F-Frey, S- mmm'' She tried to make him stop, but she knew it was impossible since the pleasure was rendering that option incapable. By now his **member** was extremely hard, and she could felt it on the lower of her leg. Feeling like she should give him compensation for the pleasure he gave her, she tossed him onto the bed; forcing him onto his back.

Once Alice managed to get him into the position she craved, she felt nervous. Why was she acting like this? ''Why am I so confident?'' She though. Taking a deep breath, she grinned. She was in control now, and he was hers for the taking. She slid her hands up his T-shirt, feeling his smooth, muscly chest; she'd always wondered what he was really like, without his disguising clothes. She giggled, thinking to herself that those clothes had actually hidden wonders. Frey looked up at her some-what confused, but as he went to ask her why she was laughing... He was cut off by a forceful pair of lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and he pulled her closed, their mouths and bodies both intertwined. As the stopped she lifted off his shirt, admiring his strong body. Feeling rather curious about his **member**, she reached into his boxers, lightly rubbing and exploring. She began to kiss down his stomach, and she pulled his trousers off, throwing them away to join her pile of clothes; which remained where they'd landed before. She looked down, and to her amazement it was peaking out. She kissed the tip as she pulled down his boxers, and marveled at its size for a moment.

Taking it in hand, she let out a long, hot sigh. Frey felt this, and it sent a shiver throughout his body. ''What do you want to do with it?'' Frey asked flirtingly. ''I suppose you'll just have to wait and see!'' Alice replied teasingly. Swallowing all fear she had, she began to lightly touch it. Looking up at him, it clearly wasn't doing anything and she had to advance a little, if she wanted to please him; which she did. She began by licking from the bottom of the shaft, to the rim of the head, making sure to lather it with saliva, first. After his member was though rally soaked, she began to do gentle up and down movements with her hand, twisting it ever so gently. She focused on the head with her tongue, licking around the hear, and for a change; making him squirm. Slowly, she began to his head deeper into her mouth, making sure to suck, and lick with varied techniques. As her movements sped up, she felt him quiver, she could tell he was almost there. Suddenly, Alice stopped. Looking up into his eyes to see his disappointed face, when she'd ruined his orgasm.

This time, he through her onto her back; prepared to give her the time of her life, when she broke out, pleading for him to be kind. ''I'm sorry!'' she proclaimed... ''I'm a virgin, I'm sorry; just p-please be some-what gentle.'' She admitted looking away, for once taking in the details of her bedroom, and actually caring about them. He leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead; trying to reassure her. ''Don't worry, Alice. I'll be nice to you, I do love you after all.'' There was a strong silence, that was soon broken by his laugh; she could tell he was trying to shed some light on the situation. He told her to relax as he dipped a finger down to check that she was still wait, and as if he were mocking her, he said. ''Oh, Alice. You're quiet wet down there! I don't think we'll have anything to worry about.'' Those were the words that pierced her heart like a dagger, making her question if she loved him or not; still she couldn't decide. Instead she pulled him close, inviting him in. He repeated himself, telling to relax, and informing her that it may hurt a bit; but these were all things she knew.

Spreading her lefts, he lingered at her entrance. Trying not to become tense, she relaxed all her muscles. ''I'm ready...'' she whispered, when trying to add volume, it was as if someone was capturing her voice. Frey nodded, and began to insert the tip in, very gently. He felt her tense, and he wasn't even in. ''Alice!'' She shook, and apologized. He tried again, getting inside a little. Her hands grabbed the bed sheets tightly, as he pushed in that little more. ''Mmf!'' Alice, twined. ''F-F-Frey! Stop for a moment, it's really quite sore!'' He stopped, holding her hands, and raising one to kiss softly. ''I know my dear, the pain will fade soon. I promise.'' With a small, kind of gentle thrust, he was past the wall; and Alice tried very hard to contain the water that was filling up her eyes. He stopped for a moment, to let her come to terms with the pain. He again asked her if she was ready, and when she finally nodded; he continued. Each thrust was as painful as the first, but eventually it began to fade. She was beginning to relax, and over come the pain; when he pushed in completely. The pain Alice had almost forgotten was again, very much alive. ''Frey!'' She shouted, but he pulled her close, and kissing her till the tears that ran down her cheeks had evaporated.

After a good five to ten minutes, the pain had completely vanished. Alice and Frey were beginning to experience some form of pleasure! The awkward tension between the two, had blossomed into some form of love making.

''I love you, Frey.'' Whispered.


End file.
